bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sao Jiang
Sao Jiang (嘯江, Xiāojiāng; literally "howling river") is the older brother of Sao Feng, and had once secretly allied himself with Muramasa Neikan. He was the first heir to become Jade Emperor (玉皇, Yù Huáng), but their father had chosen Sao Feng instead because he sensed darkness with his elder son's heart. Enraged by this, Sao Jiang laid waste to the villages of Yāolù, until he was finally exiled to a remote island between Yāolù and the Tribe of Aether. He had then come across Muramasa, who offered him a chance to assist in a plan that would guarantee Sao Jiang the title of Jade Emperor. Sometime after Muramasa's defeat, Sao Jiang was inducted into the Kōkiorosu Syndicate. He was appointed as a Bishop (司教, Shikyō) within the organization, earning the title of Senbō (羨望, Envy). Appearance Unlike his his younger brother, Sao Jiang has long black hair that is kept combed, and behind his ears. He is generally tall, and has royal earpieces in both ears, a symbol of his former royal heritage. His eyes were also much different than his brother's, being dark lavender as opposed to amber; possibly implying the opposite personalities of the two brothers. In reference to his royal lineage, Sao Jiang is seen wearing a very formal hanfu; a silk robe with a purpled-lined blue japanese haori over it. In his first appearance, and many other times as well, he is seen wearing a simple yellow shenyi with a snow-white mantle around the clavicle area. He is also shown to be wearing a rather complex mask to hide his appearance from those who know of his identity as a royal family member. Personality Sao Jiang is said to be very similar in terms of personality with Sōsuke Aizen, with the menacing humility of Gin Ichimaru. Despite his current villainous status and former position of royalty, Sao Jiang is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Sao Jiang is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to. In conjunction with this, Sao Jiang tends to use a heavy sense of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he was revealed as a traitor. He seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. He initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected figure and was looked up to by many, especially his younger brother Sao Feng. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for those under his wing (both past and present), and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of chess. This deception was something that his father was capable of seeing through, hence his reason why he gave the throne to Sao Feng. In his own words, Sao Jiang claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of the other Shinigami who appear to have some kind of honor and kindness, including some of Muramasa's henchmen, Sao Jiang lacks genuine compassion and honor. To date, the equally manipulative Muramasa Neikan is the only person who seems to be able to see through Sao Jiang's manipulation. Muramasa has also shown that he has some sense of Sao Jiang's emotions and feelings, correctly identifying that Sao Jiang was enjoying the invasion of Kichirō and his friends and their successes within Aether. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Overbearing Spiritual Power: Sao Jiang's spiritual power is at a level great enough, that it completely surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow, to the point where they are incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Raian Getsueikirite surmised that Sao Jiang's spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him. It is dangerous to rest one's guard against Sao Jiang, for his power is too great to be left unnoticed. This was evident by the fact that by just being near a weaker Shinigami soul, he causes it to collapse and fade away. By his own claim, if Suzaku Kawahiru had not powered up prior to coming into contact with Sao Jiang, the former would cease to exist. It should be noted that according to Raian, all of the emotion-based techniques influenced by Inyō would be rendered useless against Sao Jiang. *'Teleportation:' By emitting a black light from his centre, Sao Jiang is capable of completely disappearing from the notice of his opponents, to the point where even his spiritual signature is hidden. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He was also able to easily cut down three Seijin (two which used their Bankai) and a hollow-masked Raian with ease. Sao Jiang can effortlessly contend with zanjutsu techniques, easily blocking Hitotsume: Nadegiri from Kamui. Kidō Master: Sao Jiang has a great mastery at using Kidō spells, despite not being trained in Soul Society. Despite his full prowess not being shown, Seireitou Kawahiru made it quite clear that without the help of his Hanullim, Sao Jiang's Kidō could very easily get the better of him. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation. Sao Jiang fancies using illusion-designed Bakudō of his own creation to hide his movements, and to effortlessly fool his opponents. In fact, these Kidō illusions of his are so strong, they can almost effortlessly allow for Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, Kanzen Saimin). They allow Sao Jiang to form an illusion out of any situation, and to cause people to hallucinate about all sorts of things. Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Raian's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Raian was already battle-worn from fighting Shun Tai) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword and stopped Kichirō's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Kichirō in the process. Shénzhǔjiá Quánlù (泉路, The Spring Road) is the name of Sao Jiang's Shénzhǔjiá. When sealed, it takes the form of a chinese miao dao, with a silver blade that has a thin black sharp-edge on both sides; the two edges come up to the tip of the blade, which is curved like a japanese katana. The guard of the blade is shaped differently than most blades, resembling a hexagon-shape instead of an oval. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a black handle, which has the chinese inscription for "the bridge of helplessness" (奈何橋) written on it in gold letters. The name of Sao Jiang's Shénzhǔjiá is deprived from one of the terms used to denote Dìyù (地獄, "the underworld prison"), which hints at its temptation ability. *'Shìfàng Dìyī:' Not Yet Revealed *'Shìfàng Dìèrcì:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "It is not terrifying to know sorrow. Terrifying is to know you can't go back to happiness you could've have." Behind the Scenes